


Gravidez não é doença.

by takkano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, amizade, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Bons profissionais sempre tomam muito cuidado com diagnósticos precipitados; mas não é o caso de Zoë Hange.





	Gravidez não é doença.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalinebogard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/gifts).



Reiner se remexeu um pouco incomodado. Estava tão bom ali, no quentinho, no macio e confortável aconchego de sua cama. Não lembrava que as camas do acampamento fossem tão gostosas assim. Puxou um pequeno pedaço do lençol para se cobrir, mas não conseguiu. Ficou segurando o tecido nas mãos. Tinha um cheiro tão bom. Aspirou o odor dele. Aquele perfume nostálgico, quase o fez dormir instantaneamente de novo. Abraçou um pouco mais a cama, se aconchegando em sua pele quente e convidativa.

Abraçou a cama? Pele quente?

— Re… Reiner!

Reiner abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um abdômen bem definido, parcialmente coberto pela blusa que ele, sem querer, puxava com uma das mãos. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou os verdes de Bertholdt.

— OE, BERTHOLDT? - Reiner ficou assustado. Desde quando dormiam na mesma cama; abraçados?

— Reiner, eu estou te chamando faz hora. Logo o pessoal vai acordar para o café, e você tava ai… - Bertholdt parecia engasgar ao falar aquilo. – … me abraçando desse jeito.

— Acorda você Bertholdt! Mas, que coisa, eu não estava abraçando ninguém; achei que era o colchão. - Reiner olhou meio de lado e viu que Bertholdt parecia um puco abatido. – Faz hora que você tá acordado?

— Ah, não! - Reiner sabia quando Bertholdt mentia.

Ele estava bastante vermelho, mas, ver Bertholdt ficar vermelho por nada, já era uma coisa que Reiner tinha se acostumado.

Com muito cuidado, colocou a mão na testa do amigo. Estava queimando de febre.

—Bertholdt! Você está ardendo em febre! Sente alguma dor, tontura, vontade de vomitar…

— Reiner! - Bertholdt voltou a chamá-lo assim que percebeu que Reiner começou a surtar. – Eu sei que devo ter pego uma gripe, de ontem a noite, mas, quando eu disse que to bem, é porque não é nada grave, entende?

— Entendi! - Reiner pareceu pensar um pouco, mas sua expressão ainda era de angústia.

— Volte a se deitar, Bertholdt. - Reiner empurrou devagar o amigo de volta a cama e o cobriu um pouco.

— Aonde você vai, Reiner? - Bertholdt viu Reiner descer e se vestir apressado.

— Vou buscar ajuda!

— REINER! - foi inútil Bertholdt continuar a chamar Reiner enquanto ele sumia pela porta, quase correndo.

Não demorou muito quando Hange, Reiner e mais dois soldados, chegaram correndo ao alojamento onde todos começavam a acordar.

— Ah, o que está acontecendo, Hange-san? - Eren se assustou ao quase ser atropelado na porta.

— Não me atrapalhem! Podemos estar lidando com um caso único na humanidade! Ajudem o Bertholdt a descer do beliche!

— Ah, o que? - Bertholdt que continuava deitado observando toda a movimentação se assustou com a ordem da cientista. – Eu não preciso de ajuda para descer daqui.

Hange ignorou completamente as reclamações de Bertholdt. A garota arrancou Connie de sua cama, que ficava mais embaixo, e pediu a Bertholdt que se deitasse ali.

— Agora não se mova e só responda o que eu perguntar, ok?

— Ah, tá bem. - Bertholdt lançou um olhar de preocupação ao loiro, que retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

Demorou para Reiner perceber que tinha mesmo se precipitado, afinal, eles escondiam sim um grande segredo e, qualquer mínimo descuido, seria o suficiente para tudo vir abaixo. E Zoë Hange era a pessoa perfeita para estragar isso.

— Aqui dói? - Hange apertou o abdômen de Bertholdt. - ele apenas fez que não com a cabeça. – Com licença, Bertholdt. - a moça levantou sua blusa. Deu uma abanadinha no rosto que ficou vermelho, e continuou a tocá-lo. Reiner revirou os olhos. – Aqui dói? - Hange foi subindo as mãos apertando todo o corpo de Bertholdt. Quando ela chegou nos mamilos dele, acariciou suavemente vendo Bertholdt soltar um grunhido interessante. – Oh meu deus, você está tão sensível aqui, Berth! - a moça limpou um pouco de sangue que escorreu pelo nariz.

— Oe, que merda de exame é esse? É claro que ele reagiria assim, uma depravada como você fica ai passando a mão nele desse jeito; e não o chame de Berth! - Reiner ficou furioso com a ousadia da mulher.

— Cala a boca, seu burro! Não tem nem o direito de reclamar depois de tentar me enganar desse jeito! - Hange fez sinal para que Bertholdt se sentasse.

—Ah, e o que eu fiz exatamente?

— Me fez acreditar que o Bertholdt pudesse mesmo estar gerando um bebe!.

— Quê? - Bertholdt caiu de costas na cama, com o choque!

— Ficou louca, mulher? Como diabos isso seria possível?

— E como eu vou saber? Agora tem até gente virando monstro por ai; melhor não duvidar de nada hoje em dia! - Hange viu que todos continuavam a olhá-la como se ela fosse a aberração ali. – Reiner, você chegou igual um louco, dizendo que o Bertholdt estava quente, com enjoo, pálido e com tontura; sinais típicos de uma gravidez; confirmei duas, semana passada. - Hange colocou a mão no queixo pensativa, ignorando a cara de terror de todo mundo. – Mas, só para ter certeza… quando foi mesmo a última vez de vocês?

Bertholdt se virou para outro lado e cobriu o rosto envergonhado. Reiner ficou com a boca aberta, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Connie ria, Jean e Eren tinham uma expressão de total confusão no rosto.

— EU NUNCA DORMI COM ELE!

— Eh, sério? Que desperdício! - Hange tirou um frasco do bolso e jogou para Reiner. –Então deve ser só gripe mesmo; gravidez nem é doença. Faça ele tomar dois por dia e vai melhorar. - a mulher deu uns tapinhas em Bertholdt, que continuava escondido embaixo do cobertor. – Que susto você deu na gente, hein Berth!

Hange saiu furiosa reclamando sobre como as pessoas tinham a irritante mania de se precipitarem ao procurá-la. Os outros ocupantes do dormitório também deixaram o local olhando de uma forma engraçada para Bertholdt e Reiner. O loiro se sentou na cama de Connie, ao lado do amigo.

— Você ainda está vermelho; mais do que antes!

— Reiner, é febre… somente febre! - Reiner estendeu o frasco de comprimidos a Bertholdt que tratou logo de engolir um dos medicamentos. – Pronto, já vai passar! Por que você nunca me escuta; ela poderia ter descoberto nosso segredo!

— Mas, a gente nunca dormiu junto… não é? - Reiner fez cara de quem precisava ouvir uma boa resposta, mesmo que já tivesse a certeza dela.

— Eu estava falando sobre a transformação… os titãs! E você também está vermelho!

— Também fiquei doente! É febre! - Reiner arrancou o frasco das mãos de Bertholdt tomando pelo menos dois comprimidos – Somente febre!


End file.
